Juego prohibido
by WaterJuvia
Summary: Sentimientos prohibidos inundan a dos hermanos, ella con 17 y él con 20, jugarán algo que está prohibido ante los ojos de Dios y ante la sociedad. -¡Mierda! Es mi hermana, no puedo sentir esto por ella. -Juvia esto no puede pasar.


**Hola hermosuras! Este fic está lleno de perversiones o bueno no tantas, lo escribí porque algo tenía en mente y Juviadelasoledad me lo pidió así que espero que te guste y que les guste a todos.**

* * *

><p>-Aaahh... Máaaaaasss Gra...Aaaah... Sa..sama<p>

-¿Te gusta que te lo meta, hermanita?

-A Juvia le... Ahhh... Le encanta. Le gusta su pene enorme... Aaaaaahhh

-¡Cállate, tonta! ¡Vas a despertar al viejo!

-Gray-sama... Métale su lengua, cállela porque... ahhhh... Juvia... Ya... Ya... No... Ahhhhh.

-Vente para mí. Estas cerca lo sé.

-Deje de tocarle las tetas... Eso... Eso la hace gemir maaaaas.

-Son deliciosas, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Eres solo mía hermanita, tu vagina es solo de mi falo ¿Entendiste?

-Su vagina, su trasero, sus senos, todo es suyo Gray-sama.

-Ya no aguanto Juvia

-Vengase dentro de ella, no está en sus días fértiles -De golpe el chico prendió la lamparita de su mesa de noche, estaba completamente sudado y la erección que tenía significaba solo una cosa, otro sueño húmedo. Vergüenza, así se sentía, totalmente avergonzado por soñar esas cosas y además con su hermana pequeña. Se levantó quitándose las cobijas bruscamente y se puso las manos en la nuca.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué me pasa? Juvia es mi hermana, soy un maldito enfermo. -desesperado se fue al baño y empezó a llenar la tina con agua helada para bajar la calentura que estaba sintiendo. No dejaba de sentirse atormentado por los sueños que se presentaban en la mayoría de sus noches y que tenían como protagonista principal a su tierna hermanita de ojos y cabello azul, piel perfecta, senos exuberantes, cintura marcada, abdomen plano, trasero enorme y unas piernas largas y parejas. ¡Perfecta! Así definía nuestro chico Gray Fullbuster a su hermanita de 17 años Juvia Fullbuster. El sexo no era problema para él, a sus veinte años era deseado por todas las chicas de su facultad y de casi toda la universidad, se acostaba con quien le venía en gana pero aún así no era suficiente, aún así deseaba a su hermana, tal vez ese sentimiento era exactamente por eso, porque aunque las pudiera tener a todas a ella era la única que el destino le negaba. Su lazo de sangre le impedía llevarla a la cama y eso lo estaba matando dolorosamente. -¿En qué mala hora fije mis ojos en ti, Juvia? ¿Por qué putas tenías que crecer? ¿Por qué no te quedaste como una niña para siempre? ¡No quiero sentir esto por ti! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Muy mal! -se metió en el agua helada sintiendo un escalofrío que le llegó hasta el dedo gordo del pie, se quedo ahí sumergido en el agua y trato de cerrar los ojos para relajarse.

-¡Gray-sama! -en su mente apareció su hermoso rostro y su dulce voz nombrándolo de esa manera, sabía que iba a ser una tortura lo que seguía, su hermana vivía con él y que su padre viajara todo el tiempo por negocios dejándolos solos no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Se quedo bajo el agua hasta que su piel quedo como una uva pasa, si seguía en ese lugar se le haría tarde y no llegaría a su clase. Se vistió, se peinó y como todo un galán bajo las escaleras escuchando dos voces femeninas que cotorreaban sin parar.

-Espera Juv ¿No te has hecho el auto examen de seno?

-No Lucy, Juvia había escuchado que ese examen se hacía a los veinte años. -Apenas escuchó su voz, se tensó, era tan dulce y excitante, además que hablara en tercera persona la hacía escucharse un tanto infantil, algo que le encantaba.

-No Juv, una amiga le detectaron cáncer de seno muy joven, es mejor que lo hagas desde ahora.

-Juvia no sabe cómo hacerlo.

-Es muy fácil, además Natsu me ayuda a hacerlo. Si encuentro un folleto que me dieron te lo daré, verás que es algo demasiado sencillo. Pero ahora que lo pienso Juv deberías decirle a Rogue que te ayude con eso, se que te tiene ganas y de paso puedes perder tu virginidad.

-¡Lucy no digas esas cosas! -le rompería la madre a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a su hermanita, estaba completamente descontrolado. No sabía porque se estaba sintiendo de esa manera, estaba celoso, iracundo y sobre todas las cosas se encontraba totalmente cabreado por lo que acababa de escuchar -¿Qué clase de amiga es Lucy? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a Juvia? Su virginidad es solo mía -El chico al caer en cuenta en sus palabras, se tapó la boca con sus manos. Estaba diciendo tonterías, algo que estaba prohibido por la sociedad y que era un pecado mortal ante los ojos de Dios.

-Juvia no ama a Rogue, ella no quiere nada con él.

-¡Vamos Juvia! Tienes a media facultad chorreando baba por ti, tu cuerpo de actriz porno los deja en el cielo y podrías tener a quién quisieras.

-¡Lucy! -protestó un tanto enojada -Juvia no quiere, no se siente preparada para el sexo.

-Tú te lo pierdes Juvia, se siente muy rico y antes de estar con Natsu tuve unas cuantas sesiones con Sting y si Rogue es tan igual a su mellizo te va a encantar lo que va a hacer.

_-Maldita promiscua, no trates de convencerla_ -pensó con un enojo que iba a salir de él para matarla sin compasión.

-Buenos días Gray-sama, Juvia pensó que ya se había ido, ya le sirve el desayuno. -La voz y la ternura de su hermana lo hicieron controlarse, ella era la única con tales cualidades.

-Buenos días -Gray logró notar el sonrojo que se había posado en las mejillas de su hermanita, claramente se sentía apenada porque él hubiera escuchado el tema de su conversación.

-¿No cierto Gray?

-¿Qué cosa Lucy?

-¡Que Juvia debería perder su virginidad de una buena vez! -el joven se atoró con su propia saliva, tosió fuerte y luego vio con sus penetrantes ojos grises a la rubia.

-Juvia lo hará cuando se sienta lista, no trates de convencerla ¡maldita sea! -Lucy sintió la tensión y decidió quedarse callada. Definitivamente fue una mala idea preguntarle a su hermano esas cosas.  
>-Gracias Gray-sama -le sonrió y el jovencito solo volteó hacia otro lado evitando que su hermana viera el sonrojo en su rostro.<p>

-¡Ya se van Gray-sama! ¡No se demore o llegará tarde! -la chica plantó un beso en la mejilla de su hermano y salió del comedor sin más acompañada de su mejor amiga.

-¡Mierda! -Gray estaba en un predicamento, su cerebro no conectaba bien con lo que le decía su corazón y menos con lo que le demandaba su miembro. Follarla eso era lo único en que pensaba, ni siquiera Lucy que también tenía cuerpo de actriz porno le provocaba tanta excitación como lo hacía su hermana, pero ese era el problema -¡ES MI HERMANA! -gritó dándose por vencido, sabía que ninguna lo haría cambiar de parecer, era ella o nadie. Pesadamente tomo su desayuno, su hermana cocinaba como los dioses y él lo sabía, le encantaba probar todas sus delicias y lo único que le faltaba probar de ella era su cuerpo, de nuevo se maldijo por pensar cosas pervertidas, tardó en arreglarse por pensar en ella, agarró su maleta y se fue a su universidad, que ella hubiera decidido estudiar lo mismo que él era toda una agonía y lo era aún más haber perdido unas materias por vago y tenérsela que encontrar en algunas clases.

Llego al salón de clases y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana hablando con Lucy, se sentó y saludo normalmente a su amigo peli rosado Natsu.

-¿Que pasa hielito? No te lo dieron anoche ¿o qué?

-No seas Imbécil, nadie se puede resistir a mí.

-Pues es que tienes cara de no haber tirado anoche.

-No tire con nadie anoche ¿Contento?

-¡Eso si es nuevo! Gray Fullbuster el Don Juan no tuvo sexo anoche.

-¡Cállate Hijo de puta! ¿Quieres que todo Fairy Tail te escuché? Además Lucy durmió en mi casa anoche, creó que tampoco tiro contigo.

-¿Por qué crees que llegue temprano hoy pendejo? fui al salón de música con ella y no precisamente para tocarle una canción de amor.

-A veces puedes decir cosas tan sucias estúpido -el oji verde rio a carcajadas -Deberías conseguirte una novia de una buena vez a ver si dejas ese humor del demonio.

-Las relaciones no son más que una pérdida de tiempo, una estúpida pérdida de tiempo -Gray desvió lentamente la mirada a su hermana al percatarse de un movimiento extraño, su ritmo cardiaco aumentó y todos sus músculos le exigían acabar con ese imbécil que se había acercado a su peli azul.

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Saldrías hoy conmigo princesa? -no se dio cuenta en qué momento había agarrado al peli negro por el cuello y lo estaba asesinando con la mirada. -¡Hijo de puta! -Lo golpeó en el rostro en repetitivas ocasiones sin que el muchacho se pudiera defender. La sangre había salido de su nariz y boca y se calmo al escuchar una voz familiar.

-¡Espere Gray-sama no golpee más a Rogue-san! -Cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, su instinto animal lo había llevado a proteger a su hembra, a marcar su territorio, perdió el control y ahora todas las mirabas se encontraban encima de ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa maldito imbécil? -un joven rubio iba a golpear a Gray y su puño fue detenido por un peli rosado.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo Sting! -Natsu odiaba profundamente al mellizo de Rogue, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado entre Lucy y él, la rubia le contó sobre todas sus aventuras pues no quería tener secretos con su novio y eso hacía que lo odiara extremadamente.

-Es mi hermano y lo volvió mierda sin una razón aparente.

-Se acercó a mi hermana, es más que suficiente para volverlo mierda -Juvia lo veía demasiado sorprendida, Gray causaba problemas y no era bueno en lo que respectaba a lo académico pero jamás le había temido a su hermano, el nunca había golpeado a nadie delante de ella, es más él no era un hermano celoso ni sobreprotector pero eso había dado mucho miedo, trago fuerte y trato de ignorar todas las miradas que se posaban en ella.

-Yo solo quería salir con ella -el joven en el piso se defendió y con ayuda de Lucy se levantó del suelo.

-¡Es verdad Gray! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? -Lucy habló y avivó más el fuego y la ira del joven Fullbuster.

-¡Cállate Lucy! La forma en la que cuido a Juvia no te debe importar en lo más mínimo.

-Es suficiente Gray, cálmate -La voz del peli rosado entró por sus orejas sin embargo la ignoró agarrando del ante brazo a su hermana y la sacó del salón. Todos se asomaron en la puerta curiosos por ver como seguía esa escena tan emocionante, uno de sus compañeros saco una bolsa de papas y la empezó a pasar a sus compañeros para que disfrutaran de la función.

-¡No puedes salir con ese imbécil! ¡Te lo prohíbo Juvia! -Abrió sus ojos azules a más no poder, tenía que ser una maldita broma, su hermano jamás le había hablado de esa manera y menos le había prohibido alguna cosa sin sentido.

-¿Qué le pasa Gray-sama? ¡Cálmese esta haciendo una escena acá!

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres mi tonta hermana y puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana para protegerte! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que piensen todos! ¡No permitiré que ese hijo de puta te ensucie, eres muy estúpida e inocente y te dejaras confundir por ese Rogue! -Su hermano era duro en ocasiones con ella, pero nunca le había dicho estúpida ni la había visto con odio en su mirada, Juvia volteó, vio a todas las personas y se enfureció demasiado, Gray la había humillado delante de todos y sería la comidilla de la universidad, andaría de boca en boca. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir y Gray la abrazó sintiéndose culpable, si que había sido un animal pero sabía perfectamente porque había reaccionado de esa manera, Juvia era suya, suya y de nadie más. En ese momento salió Rogue apoyado en el hombro de Sting para la enfermería, el rubio lo miro con odio y fue muy claro en sus palabras. -No le diremos nada a los profesores porque queremos hacerte pagar dolorosamente estúpido, es imposible que cuides a esa perra todo el tiempo, después de que Rogue la haga suya será mi turno y la cogeré por todos lados hasta que me canse de violarla -Juvia al escuchar sus palabras abrazó a su hermano fuertemente, estaba asustada claramente y si Gray casi mata a Rogue iba a hacer pedazos a Sting tirando sus restos donde ni siquiera los chulos pudieran comerloo. Soltó a su hermana y forcejeó para que ella lo soltara, se abalanzó sobre él rubio pero antes de poder golpearlo el profesor de la clase llegó.

-¿Qué sucede acá?

-No es nada sensei, Sting-kun se había adelantado para llegar a la universidad y Rogue-san fue asaltado afuera de la universidad, llegó adolorido a avisarles a todos y Sting-kun lo ayudó -Juvia habló defendiendo a su hermano y el profesor creyó cada palabra.

-Entren al salón y ustedes dos vayan urgente a la enfermería.

-Te atreves a hacerle algo a Juvia y te mato malparido -Le advirtió a Sting cuando vio que el profesor entró.

-No te tengo miedo niñita Fullbuster.

-No me importaría ir a la cárcel por ella, pero después de lo que te haga ni tu puta madre te encontrada o bueno te encontrará completo -Sintió la suave mano de su hermana guiándolo para entrar al salón, Juvia se tragó todas las lágrimas y todo el miedo que le produjeron las palabras de Sting no era el momento para demostrar su debilidad. La clase paso muy aburrida y el profesor por una extraña razón odiaba a todos los vagos.

-¿Cuál es la respuesta señor Fullbuster? -Gray vio el tablero y no entendía una mierda de esa sopa de números. ¿Cómo podía prestar atención a la clase después de las palabras de Sting? no permitiría que le hicieran daño a su hermana, eso estaba claro. -No sé de qué está hablando sensei. No la sé.

-¿Quiere ser un R4? porque a este paso la tendrá que volver a ver -Gray movió su lengua haciendo un sonido totalmente fastidiado y dejo que siguiera hablando el profesor, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, como en ella.

-¿Señorita Fullbuster podría darme la respuesta? -Juvia salió de su trance, al igual que Gray no había puesto nada de atención a la clase y solo le hecho una ojeada al tablero.

-Tres cuartos de pi.

-Excelente señorita Fullbuster, que lastima que la inteligencia no sea de familia -Todos se rieron hasta Natsu y la chica le regalo una mala mirada al profesor.

-No se enoje señorita, solo fue un comentario.

-A Juvia no le gusta que molesten a Gray-sama y menos que lo comparen con ella –y ahí estaba ella, defendiéndolo ante el profesor.

-Puedo ser tan inteligente como quiera pero ese es el papel de Juvia. En toda familia tiene que haber una oveja negra ¿no? – todos rieron ante el comentario fresco y natural del joven. El profesor decidió continuar con su clase y así paso toda la mañana. Gray al cambiar de salón veía en ambas direcciones protegiendo a su hermana de Sting. No permitiría que le tocará un solo cabello. Natsu, Lucy y Juvia se habían adelantado y cuando el oji gris estaba entrando en su salón fue agarrado del antebrazo por una suave mano.

-Gray.

-¿Nano? ¿Qué quieres? Conoces la regla, no repito con nadie.

-No es eso Gray, solo quiero decirte que…-hizo una pausa –no está bien lo que sientes por tu hermana.

-¿Lo que siento por ella? ¿De qué hablas?

-Pensé que estaba loca por pensar que sentías una atracción sexual por Juvia pero lo que acabas de hacer me lo confirma –El joven trago duro y sintió que su ropa lo estaba quemando.

-Es mi hermana solo la defendí.

-Esa noche me llamaste Juvia.

-Debiste escuchar mal Nano, no puedo fantasear con mi hermana exactamente por eso, ¡ella es mi hermanita!

-Me nombraste Juvia más de cuatro veces y claramente esa noche no estabas, tu mente te la estaba mostrando mientras me lo hacías a mí y solo lo permití porque….. porque yo te amo Gray.

-Todo lo que dices es basura, no molestes Nano. –el chico enfadado entró en el salón y pesadamente se sentó mirando disimuladamente a Juvia, _No puedo estar tan enfermo, no pude haber estado con otra mujer pensando en ti. _Susurró el joven que sabía que lo que decía Nano era cierto, desde hace mucho no intimaba con ninguna mujer por miedo a que eso pasará y ya no sabía cómo callar a Nano, estaba metido en un gran lio. _¿Primero esos imbéciles y ahora Nano? ¿Qué ocurre?_

-¿Gray-sama va a ir a su práctica? –sus ojos azules cerca de su rostro rompieron sus pensamientos, ni se dio cuenta en que momento llegó el profesor ni cuando se fue del lugar.

-Sí pero te voy a llevar a tu práctica, no quiero que Sting te moleste ni te haga daño.

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia irá con Lucy ella no quiere que se le haga tarde.

-No me importa, ven vamos.

-Tranquilo, nada pasará. –La chica sintió la vibración en su bolsillo y sacó enseguida su celular.

_-Hola papi_

_-Hola mi muñeca preciosa, me dieron un segundo para respirar, ¿Cómo está todo por allá? _

_-Bien papi, muy bien ¿Cuándo vienes?_

_-Lo siento muñeca esto se alargó, estaré llegando en una semana –_la joven peli azul hizo un puchero y asintió.

_-Juvia lo extraña mucho._

_-Yo también te extraño princesa, ¿Cómo esta Gray? Quiero hablar con él._

_-Gray-sama está bien, ya se lo… –_Antes de que le pasará el teléfono Gray hizo un gesto con sus manos, odiaba a veces hablar con su padre porque lo regañaba levemente cuando se portaba mal y ahora con lo que le pasaba con Juvia tenía menos ganas de hablar con él. –_Gray-sama ya salió con Natsu-san para la práctica._

_-Bien salúdalo de mi parte, adiós muñequita._

_-Chao papi –_Gray escuchaba y miraba a su hermanita, tan tierna y dulce con su papá. Como lo atraía esa muchacha.

-Te quiero, Juvia –Se lo dijo cuándo verificó que no hubiera nadie en el salón. Beso la frente de la peli azul provocando un sonrojo por parte de ella. Salió del recinto con su corazón a más de mil kilómetros por hora cubriendo sus mejillas con sus manos, ella más que nadie sabía lo que sentía por su hermano, sabía que su corazón desde que supo que significaba el amor le perteneció únicamente a él. Estaba mal, ella lo entendía y eso la hacía sentirse la peor persona de este mundo, trataba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en él de esa manera pero era prácticamente imposible, no podía mandar sobre sus sentimientos y por más que tratara de pensar en otro hombre él siempre aparecía en sus pensamientos.

Su práctica paso como un día normal, ella era admirada en la universidad pues era la mejor en su clase, era hermosa, se le facilitaban los deportes y más que nada era la hermana de Gray Fullbuster, todos querían ser sus amigas. Lucy la dejo en la puerta de su casa despidiéndose de ella con un abrazo. Se sacó sus tenis pesadamente y los dejo en la entrada, estaba sudada, cansada y solo quería darse una ducha.

-¿Gray-sama está en casa? –lo busco con la mirada y al no encontrarlo subió a su habitación deshaciéndose de su ropa y dejándola encima de la cama, giro la llave de su tina pero el agua no salió.

-¿Se descompuso? –intento arreglarla de todas las maneras posibles finalizando con un golpe pero no obtuvo respuesta, se envolvió en la toalla y se dirigió al baño de su hermano, odiaba desordenar la habitación de su padre por tal razón nunca entraba en ella a menos que Silver estuviera presente. Apenas abrió la habitación de Gray se perdió en el delicioso olor de su hermano mayor que se encontraba en todas partes. Vio un retrato de ellos dos de pequeños encima de su escritorio y sonrió.

Juvia se sumergió en la tibia agua de la tina mientras pensaba en la cara de Gray, totalmente enojado defendiéndola de Rogue. –Gray-sama es demasiado tierno, no tiene que defenderla ni protegerla, ella solo le pertenece a él –cerró sus ojos recostando su cabeza en el borde de la tina mientras paseaba la esponja por su cuerpo –¡Aaaahh! –salió de su boca cuando la paso por sus pechos –Gray-sama, no toque a Juvia de esa manera –bajo la esponja pensando en él y tocándose en las partes que le producían placer –Mmmm Gray-sama, ahí no po..por favor –enredo su botoncito en la esponja y lo movía fogosamente produciéndose deliciosas sensaciones.

-¡Estoy en casa! –Gray entró dejando sus zapatos en la puerta, vio los zapatos de la muchacha y se tranquilizó, estaba muy preocupado por ella. Subió desnudándose por el camino y se puso una toalla en la cintura para entrar a bañarse y quitarse el cansancio y el sudor generado por la práctica.

-¡Aaaah! –escuchó a Juvia pero pensaba que estaba soñando de nuevo, así que entro en el baño y la vio bajo la espuma sin notar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegará.

-No sabía que estabas acá -el peli negro se sonrojó de sobremanera y cuando iba a salir del baño su voz lo detuvo.

-El baño de Juvia se descompuso pero puede bañarse, ella ya casi terminaba.

-Sal y me bañare.

-Pueden bañarse como lo hacían antes, Juvia le ayudara a tallar su espalda. ¡Venga! -su sentido común decía un rotundo ¡No! pero su cuerpo entero le exigía irse a sentar. Con la toalla desde la cintura para abajo se sentó en la butaca de espaldas a ella, y disimuladamente por medio del espejo vio cuando su hermana salió de la tina y se quitaba el agua en su cuerpo con ayuda de la toalla. Su amigo no tardo en responder a tal estímulo, se la imaginaba desnuda pero comprobar con sus propios ojos cuanto había crecido lo iba a volver loco. La peli azul no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo y ya estaba demasiado caliente por no haber podido terminar su acto. Deseaba a su hermano, su torso desnudo era su debilidad.

-¿Cómo le fue en su práctica Gray-sama? -La chica puso las manos en el cuello del chico y empezó a masajearlo. -Tiene muchos nudos Gray-sama relajarse -El joven trago saliva y se dejo llevar por las caricias expertas de esas suaves manos.

-Bien, anote muchos goles -Gray cerró las piernas para que Juvia no notara lo que estaba provocando en su zona privada, había sido una pésima idea y no veía la hora de salir de ese lugar.

-Gray-sama es toda una estrella, muchas chicas le dicen a Juvia que quieren salir con usted, pero ella les dice que usted no saldría con ellas.

-Me estas ahuyentando a las chicas hermanita -Juvia bajo las manos por el pecho del muchacho y este involuntariamente echo su cabeza para atrás viéndola con deseo. La peli azul vio sus ojos grises directamente y se sonrojó, decidió ir por la esponja para que no notara su reacción.

-No las ahuyenta solo lo está cuidando -inventó la primera excusa que llego a su mente -Contrólate maldito -le gritó a su amiguito.

-¿Dijo algo Gray-sama?

-Nada Juvia -la chica asintió y empezó a restregar la espalda de su hermano. El dolor en la entré pierna de Gray se estaba manifestando y lo único que podía arreglar eso era tenerla bajo su cuerpo oyéndola gemir y gritar desesperadamente su nombre.

-¿Le está poniendo cuidado a Juvia? -el chico salió de sus pervertidos pensamientos -Disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo?

-Si, dijo que ya el resto del cuerpo le corresponde a usted tallarlo, tome -Juvia estaba a punto de salir hasta que sintió la mano de su hermano en su muñeca atrayéndolo a él.

-Te voy a ayudar con tu examen de seno -Su voz sonó ronca y ese tono que estaba usando la chica jamás lo había escuchado en él.

-¿Sabe cómo hacerlo? -Su pregunta sonó inocente, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Si se cómo hacerlo y como hacerte gemir.

-¿Disculpe? -¡Mierda! -se maldijo mentalmente, esas palabras salían por instinto, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo cuando sentía que un buen sexo se aproximaba.

-Que como hacerte reír, ya sabes puede que te haga cosquillas y eres muy cosquillosa Juvia-Juvia sacudió su cabeza, sabía que su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas a veces, era su hermano y confiaba mucho en él, no había problema a él era el único que dejaría ver su cuerpo. Muy despacio y con sumo cuidado el chico retiró la toalla de sus pechos hasta dejarla en la cintura de la chica. Juvia estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada, desde que eran niños no se mostraban desnudos ante el otro y su piel sintió un escalofrío al sentir el roce de la piel de su hermano en ella, sus ojos puestos en sus pechos eran un total problema. Sus penetrantes ojos la hacían pensar cosas que si vivieran en otra época le causaría la muerte quemada en una hoguera.

-Empecemos -_Son enormes, ella...ella tiene que ser mía, ¡concéntrate Gray! ¡Es tu hermana maldita sea! _-Tus pezones tienen un color normal, no tienes resequedad y no tienes huequitos. Coloca tus manos en tu nuca y haz un poco de presión en tus codos.

-Le reviso los senos y se dio cuenta que estaban normales -Listo hermanita ahora te voy a tocar por si tienes masas -apenas sintió los dedos sobre sus pechos un corrientazo paso por todo su cuerpo quitándole el aliento, a medida que los dedos de Gray se deslizaban sus pezones se ponían duros y cosquillas en su zona íntima se hacían presentes, cerró fuertemente sus ojos para que no viera su excitación y Gray aprovechó que no lo estaba viendo para apretar sus pezones -¡Aaaahh!-la peli azul no pudo evitar gemir de placer, eso la había tomado por sorpresa y al escuchar ese sonido su hermano se desesperó y comenzó a apretar más fuerte sus pechos haciéndola gemir más frecuente. Juvia pensó que eso hacia parte del examen por eso permitía que siguiera tocándola y apretándola, sentía como su interior se volvía líquido y la sangre hirviendo en la cara mostrando un sonrojo. _-¡Sigue con el maldito examen! ¡Contrólate!_ -su sentido común aparecía de vez en cuando y el chico se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-¡Bien ahora acuéstate en mi cama! -la chica respiró al sentir que él había quitado las manos de su cuerpo, pero se sentía un tanto decepcionada quería que siguiera tocándola, quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación nueva por todo su cuerpo que hacía que su respiración se acelerará. La chica salió a la habitación y obediente se acostó en la orilla de la cama de Gray. El oji gris encontró sus ojos por medio del reflejo en el espejo, se recargó en el mesón del lavamanos poniendo sus dos manos y le pidió al cielo autocontrol, las cosas no podían seguir así, no podía hacerle eso a su hermanita. -Gray-sama salga rápido Juvia está sintiendo mucho frío -escuchó la voz de su hermana y se lavó la cara para que se le bajará la calentura. Su miembro seguía erecto y listo para entrar a la virgen vagina de su hermanita. Camino ocultando su erección a los ojos de su hermana y arrodillado en el piso siguió manoseando los enormes pechos de la chica "buscando masas en ellos".

-Gra-Gra-Gray-sama ¿Ya casi termina? -Juvia estaba demasiado excitada y no quería sentir esa atracción por él, eran hermanos por un demonio.

-Ya casi espera, no estoy seguro, siento algo aquí -apretó esa sección de su pecho y la chica mordió su labio para evitar gemir, arqueando su espalda como acto involuntario.

-Parece que está bien pero –llevó su boca a uno de ellos tomando lo que más podía y comenzó a succionar y a morder su pezón suavemente, al diablo el autocontrol, al diablo todo, ella era lo único que él necesitaba. Juvia sintió cuando su corazón dejo de latir, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no sabía que hacer, se quedó como una estatua viendo a su hermano con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de deseo en su rostro. Apretó la cobija asustada mientras le preguntaba a su cerebro que debía hacer, maldijo en su interior, nada llegaba a su mente, no podía pensar.

-Saben….. saben delicioso –descaradamente Gray habló y bajo su mano por el vientre plano de la joven hasta quitarle la toalla, ya no era un examen, era todo un encuentro sexual y Gray estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, Juvia no podía respirar, estaba demasiado asustada y sintió los dedos de su hermano jugueteando en su zona intima.

_-¡Sigua!, Juvia quiere sentirlo. ¡Vamos por favor Gray-sama! _Pensamientos de completa lujuria aparecieron pero en ese momento el miedo se apodero de ella. Lo empujó y salió corriendo a su habitación tratando de volver a conseguir un ritmo normal en su respiración. El peli negro la observo alejarse.

-¡No! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué putas hice? ¿Por qué no me pude controlar? –estaba aterrado, desesperado, era más que obvio, había traicionado la confianza de su hermanita y no quería que eso pasará. Ahora ella conocía sus intenciones -¿Qué va a pensar de mí? ¡Soy un maldito pervertido! –Caminó de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar una respuesta –y ¿Si se lo dice a nuestro padre? –sería asesinado brutalmente por su padre, Juvia era la niña de sus ojos y si se enteraba que quería ensuciarla ya no habría futuro para él.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –desesperado se acurrucó como un niño asustado sobre su cama. Solo quería devolver el tiempo, no quería que ella pensará que la quería violar, no quería que perdiera la confianza en él. No era capaz de ir a pedirle perdón. -¿Qué mierdas le voy a decir? Juvia me encantas….. ¡No! Perdóname Juvia…. Por favor perdóname.

Juvia aún estaba en shock, no estaba preparada psicológicamente para que sus fantasías se volvieran realidad, no con su hermano.

-¡Esta mal! ¡Muy mal! –lloró tratando de encontrar una salida por medio de su llanto. Lo único que podía significar lo que acababa de pasar era –La desea, como Juvia lo desea a él –Sacudió su cabeza, solo podía pasar en sus fantasías, no podía pasar en la realidad.

Se miró en el espejo y lo recordó toqueteando todo su cuerpo -No Gray-sama por favor, no le haga eso a Juvia, esto no puede pasar –la chica respiró hondamente y se puso sus bragas de arandelas que hacían juego con su sostén y su vestidito de pijama, era su turno de hacer la cena, así que bajo y cocino el platillo favorito de Gray. No tenía ganas de comer así que le dejo servido encima de la mesa al joven, se devolvió a su habitación y se encerró.

Gray la escuchó todo el tiempo en la cocina, no se atrevió a bajar solo abrió hasta que le escuchó devolverse y meterse en el cuarto, no tenía el suficiente valor para mirarla a la cara. No después de lo que le hizo, no quería comer pero no podía despreciarle su comida. Comió lo más rápido que pudo y subió parándose en frente de su puerta, su brazo temblaba y no podía llevarlo a la madera para golpear y pedirle perdón.

-No Gray-sama, eso no está bien, ¡No! -apretó sus puños y se fue. Sabía que era cierto y se acomodó en su cama tratando de dormir mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer, hasta eso se la recordaba, tenían el mismo nombre.

-Me gustas Juvia -Susurró antes de quedarse dormido. Durmió casi cuatro horas seguidas hasta que escuchó un ruido en su puerta.

-¿Gray-sama? -De un brinco quedó sentado en la cama, escuchó un trueno sonar y entonces entendió porque se encontraba golpeando a su puerta. Habían tenido días calurosos y no había llovido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Estas asustada? ¡Ven entra! -El joven se puso su pantalón de la pijama ya que acostumbraba a dormir desnudo y le dio la espalda mirando a la pared, se sentía demasiado incómodo, no sabía que decir. Sintió cuando Juvia se acostaba en la parte libre de la cama, la peli azul estaba temblando, no podía quedarse más tiempo callada, tenía que aclarar las cosas y si él no sentía lo mismo por ella iba a dejar de hacerse ilusiones.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia! -sonó como si estuvieran sincronizados diciendo cada uno el nombre del otro al tiempo. Él se había volteado para verle la cara y ambos se sonrojaron al verse levemente en la oscuridad.

-Deje hablar a Juvia primero.

-No quiero que pienses que soy un depravado -habló ignorando la petición de su hermana -Yo... Yo...lo hice porque tú me... -Shhhh -lo calló la peli azul poniendo sus dedos delicadamente en sus labios.

-Gray-sama, Juvia quiere que ponga atención a cada palabra. -el Fullbuster asintió moviendo su cabeza y Juvia trago aire para comenzar a hablar, mirándolo con ternura y miedo a la vez -ella sabe que usted escuchó la conversación de esta mañana, cuando Lucy la estaba convenciendo para que tuviera relaciones con alguien. Juvia piensa que eso se debe hacer por amor y no solo para satisfacerse como animales, por eso tiene que confesarle que ella está enamorada de un hombre y quiere perder su virginidad con él -Gray sintió hervir su sangre, estaba demasiado enojado, él solo quería que Juvia fuera de él, de él y de nadie más.

-¿Quién es? ¡Dímelo! -se subió encima de ella, atrapándola con sus rodillas y zarandeándola por sus hombros.

-Siempre -desvío su mirada avergonzada y siguió -siempre pensó que lo que sentía era algo erróneo, algo castigado por Dios, que había nacido con el demonio adentro por sentir esa clase de sentimientos. -Gray trago duro -Pero si él no hubiera querido que ella sintiera eso simplemente no le habría dado esos sentimientos por ese hombre -Gray lo entendió, no podía referirse a nadie más si no a él -Me gust... -Confesó Gray siendo callado por la lengua de Juvia que entró en su boca aprovechando la abertura causada por sus palabras. El joven perdió todas sus fuerzas, abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido viendo como Juvia invitaba a su lengua a jugar con la de ella. Se asustó, comprendió como se había sentido su hermana siendo atacada por él, Juvia saco su lengua y siguió hablando con un hilillo de saliva en la boca -Entonces ese sentimiento que sentía por él la obligó a pensar cosas sucias, a tocarse, a gemir pensando en él -Su miembro estaba reaccionando ante sus palabras, ya no podía con eso, tenía que cumplir todo lo que soñaba con ella -hoy, hoy él la toco por primera vez, pudo sentir deseo en sus manos, en su boca en todo su cuerpo. -¡Esta mal! No sigas diciendo eso -Gray débilmente trato de pararla, si seguía así ya no podría controlarse. -¡Juvia sabe que está mal! -le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, él se apartó y volvió a acostarse mirando al techo pues esa posición en la que estaban no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, había sentido su olor y su cuerpo bajo él rozándose aunque hubiera sido por medio de las cobijas eso había sido suficiente para encenderlo. -Solo por una vez, piense que ella no es su hermana, piense que esto está permitido, que sólo son amantes jugando a darse placer, un juego prohibido -Se quitó las cobijas y se subió encima de él. Su cadera comenzó a moverse haciendo que sus dos sexos se chocaran entre sí.

-Juvia, ¡no! -Gray estaba sorprendido, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad y estaba actuando como un Imbécil. En ese momento en cualquier relación ya estaría adentro de la dama envistiendola con salvajismo sin embargo ella era diferente, ella era todo su mundo. Juvia se detuvo al ver que no había reacción por parte de él y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Juvia pensaba que lo que había pasado hoy significaba que usted sentía lo mismo por ella -sus lágrimas se derramaron y se iba a bajar e ir a su habitación cuando escuchó un trueno y se acostó en su pecho totalmente asustada. Sus enormes y grandes pechos aplastados en su torso desnudo y por medio de la abertura del vestidito, podía observarlos perfectamente.

-Juvia lo siente, Juvia siente molestarlo, ella no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo -Se levantó de la cama y su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y sabía que se había equivocado al pensar que Gray sentía algo por ella. Juvia es una tonta.

-¡Espera! -Gray la agarró de la muñeca y en un movimiento rápido la puso en frente de él. -Este será nuestro secreto. -Gray habló roncamente y se acercó a sus labios, esos deliciosos labios rojos que quería probar desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y como minutos antes hizo su hermana él metió la lengua en la boca de ella, besándola con pasión, exasperación, con el deseo que había ocultado todo ese tiempo. Decidieron no encender la luz, no querían vecinos curiosos y así se sentirían más cómodos observándose por la luz de la calle que entraba en su ventana.

-Ahora déjame a mi hacerlo -La acostó en la cama y mágicamente ya no traía su pantalón, la peli azul tímidamente abrió sus piernas dejándose llevar por el deseo y sus instintos. Su hermana, su tesoro, algo intocable e imposible para él se le estaba entregando sin oponer resistencia, su primer sueño con ella había sido violándola mientras la tenía amarrada a la cama y la embestía violentamente pero eso no era lo que él quería, ahora podía amarla suavemente y comportarse tan salvaje como ella se lo permitiera. Creciendo y reaccionando ante ella su miembro empezaba a demandar el cuerpo de Juvia. Se acostó encima de ella, mientras la besaba y la besaba, por varios minutos enseñándole como debía hacerlo, como esos labios rojos tenían que reaccionar cuando sintieran su boca. Tímidos fueron los primeros besos pero mientras su hermana cogía experiencia besando todo dentro de ella se debilitaba y la convencía de que era real, que no era una de esas fantasías creadas por su mente.

-Es como esa vez -susurró Gray, Juvia trato de entender a qué se refería y recordó el día cuando estaban en el bosque y ella se había perdido porque Gray le quitó los ojos de encima, estaba tan entretenido hablando con Natsu que cuando se dio cuenta ya ella no estaba con él. La busco desesperadamente por todas partes y antes de que el sol se ocultará por completo la encontró llorando recostada en un tronco. La beso por primera vez en los labios dejándose llevar por la emoción y la preocupación. Juvia se sonrojó y aunque él le pidió que olvidara lo que había pasado ese día ella jamás olvido esos tiernos labios en los suyos solo por unos segundos, inocente y tiernamente adueñándose de ella a los doce años. Su deseo se manifestó en sus labios, mordiéndola, paseando su lengua por su mentón y lamiendo su interior, estaba demasiado maravillada, su hermano era todo un experto en eso.

-Se deshizo hábilmente del vestidito de la chica, dejándola solamente en ropa interior y sus labios recorrieron su vientre, ese vientre plano y blanco. Juvia comenzó refregar su cuerpo en la cama respondiendo a cada uno de los actos de Gray, quería gemir, su lengua paseándose en la piel de su vientre la estaba volviendo loca. Gray sonrió ante tal reacción, su hermanita estaba encendiéndose y era él el único que podía disfrutar de ella, de ver como se excitaba y su cara mostraba precisamente lo que le provocaba en ella.

-Hermanita, quiero cogerte desde que tienes quince años -no pensó si quiera en lo que dijo, su cordura había abandonado su cuerpo y como siempre se estaba dejando ganar por el deseo.

-Juvia no entiende porque entonces tardo tanto -habló eróticamente tomándolo del mentón con su dedo índice y atrayéndolo a su boca -Juvia quiere que usted la tome desde que supo que era el sexo. -Lo beso mientras lo empujaba sentándolo en la cama. Paseó sus manos por el fuerte torso del muchacho concentrándose en recorrer cada línea de esa perfecta chocolatina. -Cada vez que Gray-sama juega en un partido, usted no sabe cómo excita a Juvia, ver esas piernas tan fuertes y bien trabajadas ganándole a sus contrincantes demostrando que él es el mejor, ver como mete un gol, imaginándose que eso no es lo único que mete con perfección. Viendo como el sudor recorre su frente y moja su camiseta, fantaseando que en otro acto hará lo mismo pero escuchando a Juvia gemir. -Gray vio cómo su preciosa hermana bajaba su mirada y observaba su miembro, sus palabras habían sido suficientes para que dejara de pensar y quisiera meterlo rápidamente dentro de ella. Sonrió satisfecha al ver que ya estaba listo para quitarle la virginidad y ser uno solo con ella. Gray rápidamente le arranco el sostén a su hermana mandándolo lejos y adueñándose de ellos con su boca.

-Gray-sama es todo un experto haciendo exámenes de seno -soltó una pequeña carcajada y llevo ambas manos al cabello negro de Gray para acariciarlo y masajearlo.

-Aún no hemos terminado tu examen, te fuiste sin que pudiera ver si tus enormes senos están listos para ser manoseados mientras gritas de placer -succionó, lamió, mordió, beso y recorrió mientras su otra mano pellizcaba su seno libre.

-¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Mame-mámelos! ¡Gray-saa-mmm! ¡Mmm-mmmaaaahhh! -parece que si están perfectos para ser mamados mientras estas teniendo sexo con tu hermano mayor.

-Eso-eso-eso parece -dijo extasiada, Gray jugaba con el elástico de sus bragas, si y no, si y no entraba su mano acariciando su zona íntima y luego la sacaba para que ella lo deseara más hasta que escuchó a Juvia.

-¡Hágalo ya! ¡Juvia lo quiere sentir adentro! -dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama, corrió de un lado su pequeña braga azul y abrió sus piernas alzando las rodillas y apoyando sus pies en el colchón dándole a Gray la vista de su zona más privada. Gray pasó la lengua por sus labios. Su zona íntima con uno que otro vello azul le hizo erizarse.

-¿Quiere que su doctor la siga revisando señorita Fullbuster? -se sonrojó avergonzada ante la sexy y seductora voz de su hermano.

-Doctor Juvia quiere que le revise el himen, cree que su hermano se lo rompió cuando le metió su enorme pené por ese orificio. -su vocecita tierna diciendo esas cosas tan sucias lo estaba dejando en el cielo. Por Dios como deseaba a esa mujer.

-¿Su hermano? ¿Le metió qué?

-El pene doctor, se lo metía en repetidas ocasiones mientras ella abría las piernas y lo dejaba entrar, también se lo metió por acá -agarró su mano y lo llevó a su segundo orificio -¿Cree que le haya roto algo?

-Tendría que revisarlo pero primero debo quitarle esto. -con sus dientes le quitó su ropa interior y luego le beso las rodillas, esas que eran curadas por el cuándo se tropezaba y caía, beso sus muslos y llego a sus pliegues separándolos hábilmente con sus dedos sintiendo la humedad en esa zona. Tomo la linterna del celular y apunto directamente para verificar que lo tuviera. Esa pequeña telita lo volvió loco, endureció su lengua y trato de alcanzarlo penetrándola con esta. Juvia agarró su almohada apretándola con fuerza mientras gemía por la sensación. Tomo sus dedos aprisionando su clítoris y lo movió circularmente oyendo los gemidos de Juvia.

-No doctor, el único que puede tocar a Juvia es su hermano, Gray-sama.

-Tu hermano es un incompetente, yo te romperé el himen, eso es lo que quieres ¿no?

-No, Juvia quiere que él sea el que haga eso.

-Eres solo mía, ¿Entendiste? Le seguiré partiendo la madre a ese Imbécil de Rogue si sigue acercándose y también matare a cualquiera que te toque.

-Usted es el único en la vida de Juvia, Gray-sama. -sonrió en la boca de Juvia y la beso como si se la fueran a quitar. Como si se enteraran de su relación.

-Voy a entrar. Te va a doler -Sus manos pasearon por su zona íntima verificando que estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada para entrar. Había estado con muchachas vírgenes antes pero nunca fue tierno, ni suave con ellas, sólo buscaba satisfacer sus deseos y moverse como un animal.

-No importa, usted es lo único que ella quiere. -Entro deslizándose despacio pero efectivamente era doloroso y un tanto molesto, jamás le habían introducido nada, esa sensación era nueva, eso la llenaba por completo y la tenía muy grande y gruesa para su estrecho camino virgen.

-¿Estas bien? -le beso la frente y le acaricio la mejilla, tratando de calmar su dolor.

-Duele, duele -dijo abrazándolo fuertemente del cuello.

-Tranquila, acostúmbrate y dime cuando quieras seguir -unas lágrimas se derramaron pero quería cumplir los deseos de su hermano, no iba a permitir que el dolor le arruinará el momento.

-Gray-sama, Juvia quiere seguir -sus movimientos lentos eran tortuosos para la chica, aún no se acostumbraba a él.

-Juvia, quiero marcarte -Gray acercó su boca al cuello blanco de su hermana, succionando su piel dejando una pequeña marca mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas. La punta de su pene tocando el límite de su camino la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, no se dio cuenta en que momento el dolor desapareció, sólo gemía y gritaba el nombre de su hermano.

-¡Que estrecha eres! ¡Que rico te sientes! -el sudor empezó a salir de sus cuerpos demostrando el esfuerzo y el salvajismo de su acto. Juvia rodeó la cintura de su hermano para que la penetración fuera más profunda y salvaje cada vez más.

-Graa-Graaaaayy-samaaaa...Ju-Juvia siente que no puede se-seguir -Gray estaba en las mismas, el clímax lo sentía muy cerca y recordó lo que podía causarle su acto.

-Juvia, te puedo dejar embarazada -la peli azul negó y le dijo que podía derramarlo en otro lugar -Salió totalmente dominado por el deseo y la acostó boca arriba en la cama, subió su enorme trasero y se la metió en otra parte. Juvia gimió de dolor pero eso era lo que quería. La agarró de la cintura y aseguraba sus movimientos para moverse rápidamente.

-Di que me deseas, di que te gusta lo que te hace tu hermano. ¡Dilo!

-A...a...aaaaahhh... Juvia le encanta...que...que...se lo meta por ambos lados -Gray perdió la cabeza y se movió como nunca lo había hecho, Juvia gritaba de placer, sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, los truenos sonaban y ni siquiera temblaba del susto, temblaba y se contraía por él. Metió sus dedos en la vagina de la chica penetrándola por ambos lados mientras movía circularmente su pulgar en el clítoris de la chica.

-Aaaahh...Mmmm... Gray-sama -Juvia sentía que iba a explotar, no aguantaba los corrientazos y el deseo, se vino sin avisar e inmediatamente después sintió como por sus piernas se deslizaba el líquido de Gray. Totalmente cansado cayó encima de ella y saco sus dedos para probar el sabor de Juvia.

-¡Sabes delicioso Juvia! -la hermana menor asintió y se trataba de reincorporar. Eso había estado estupendo.

-No puedes decirle a nadie esto, ni siquiera a la estúpida de Lucy -Juvia asintió y beso a su hermano volteando su rostro.

-Esto será su juego prohibido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pensaba en hacer un one shot pero si quieren que continúe solo díganmelo, espero sus sexys reviews, los amo.<strong>


End file.
